Make Love
by OPAGladiator
Summary: A series of One Shots. I don't know where these will take me but hopefully its helps Olitzers through this Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop"  
"Liv"  
"Please stop."  
"Liv"  
"I hate you." She said through clenched teeth.  
"I know." Fitz said with sad eyes.  
"You left me all alone."  
"I'm sorry. I was wrong."  
"I don't forgive you. You are not forgiven."  
"Livvie, please"  
"No. You can't do this to me. You can't say these things. You can't treat me like I'm some whore - you got off the street."  
"I love you."  
"You keep saying that"  
"I love you."  
"Like it means something. I don't believe you. I don't Believe you anymore." Liv said with anger in her voice. She knew the words would hurt him but at the moment she didn't care.  
"Livvie" Fitz said with tears in his eyes. The words that hit him like a ton of bricks and crushed him.  
"Fitz leave.. Please" she pleaded moving to her side.  
"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me" he said moving to the chair next to her hospital bed.  
"Then you will be sitting here all day because I am not talking to you.. I will never be ready to talk to you ever" she said looking over her shoulder  
"Why.."  
"What?" She asked sitting up to look at him with a confused face.  
"Why did you sleep with-"  
"Who" Liv asked cutting Fitz off in mid-sentence, already knowing the answer but she was going to play this game for as long as she could.  
"**WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH JAKE BALLARD**... WHAT LIVVIE YOU THOUGHT I WOULD FIND OUT" he screamed which caused her to jump back a little because he never once raised his voice at her.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" she said looking away from him as he got up and moved back to her bed.  
"You slept with him... You didn't get attacked at your apartment because I was there at your apartment when I got the call. Tom called me and told me where you were.. **SO I ASK AGAIN WHY**?!" He yelled only seeing red that a woman he loved could hurt him.  
"You're asking me why.. You have a wife with children what I do in my personal time is my business" she yelled back at him  
"Do you...love him?" He asked stuttering to get his sentence, knowing the answer.  
"No.. No I don't you know I only love you but..." She stopped moving off the bed to get away from him  
"But what Olivia... What please tell me.."  
"You have a wife.. There is no way we can be together and you have a wife" she said wiping the tears that dared to escape her eyes.  
"Liv...Livvie... Please look at me... Please..." Fitz pleaded walking up behind her, turning her to face him.  
"Livvie I love you... I only love you. You know that I will give this all up for you but I need to trust me and let me handle this. You were my gladiator.. Let me be yours. Let me protect you.. Let me love you" he asked flashing his pearly whites, using that Grant charm that made her go weak.  
"Okay" she said in a low voice.  
"Okay.. One more thing."  
"What?"  
"Stop seeing Jake please.. I can't handle another man making my sweet baby laugh, and waking up to her in the morning. I already requested papers to divorce Mellie. We can finally do this"  
"Okay for you... I will leave Jake alone" she said with sincere eyes  
"God woman I love you so much.. I would've lost my whole world if I would've lost you" he said peppering kisses along her jawline to her neck.  
"Fitz... I missed you"  
"Oh baby... I've missed you more" he said moving his hands to her strings to her gown in the back.  
"Fitz baby we can't... The doctor may come in..." She said pulling the gown back over her breast.  
"It's already handled.. I had Tom put the word out that you were in good hands and not to disturb us.. That we had sensual things to do" he said pulling the gown off of her, now exposing her naked body and her cream panties.  
Turning her around he gave her ass a hard smack.. "God I love your ass" he said roaming his hands along her body.  
"Mmmm..Fitz... Make me feel good... Make love to me" she said moaning  
"Mmmmhmmm yes my naughty girl" he said turning her and began walking her back towards to bed.  
"Fitz.."  
"Lay back baby... Let me make you feel good" he said as he climbed on the bed and resting between her legs.. "God baby your so wet"

Looking at how wet she was cause Fitz to lick his lips and pull her panties down  
"AHHHH FITZ" she moaned arching up off the bed as Fitz licked her from the bottom of her core to the top.  
"Ohh Livvie" Fitz moving his right hand in her core, curling his fingers to hit her spot while the left hand moved up to massage her breast.  
"Fitz right the-...oh baby right here." Liv began thrusting on his fingers bringing her to the brink of her climax. "Baby I'm gonna cum... FITZ IM GONNA CUM" Liv screamed lifting off the bed.  
"Cum Livvie... Yes babe cum for me.. I know you want to... I feel you.." He said pumping his fingers in and out of her basking in the feeling or her pussy closing in on him.  
"YEEEESSSSSS OOOHHH FUCK" she said while trying to regulate her breathing..

Before Liv could catch her breath Fitz plunged Into her like he had never done. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how he got his clothes off so fast..

"Baby right there..." Liv said meeting him trust for thrust.  
"Oh Liv, right there or here" he moaned while swiveling his hips to hit her spot he knew would have her coming undone in no time. "Oh Livvie you like it right there huh... You're so wet for me"  
"Ah...ah..it's deep.. FUCK ITS DEEP.." Liv screamed as Fitz pounded her with no mercy..  
"LIVVIE FUCK I FEEL IT...OH SHIT I FEEL IT"  
"Ba-... Fitz-...FUCK.. I'm about to cum again.." She yelled finally allowing her body to take In the pleasure.  
"Hold it baby.. I'm almost there" he says moving his hand to her bundle of nerves adding the right amount of pressure.  
"I...I.." She stuttered. Never in here life had a man made her lost for words.  
"Liv I'm sorry I'm so sorry.. I love you" he moaned as he felt him coming close to his orgasm.  
"I'm sorry..I love you" she moaned as her core started clenching down on him for the second time.  
"Fitz I'm about to bust..."  
"Cum baby.. Cum for me.. I feel you Liv I'm right here" he said as he moved down to take her breast in his mouth, biting her nipple then sucking on it.  
"OOOHHHHH FITZ...FUCK." She yelled while feeling get orgasm rock her body.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and laying close with their limbs entangled with one another. She finally spoke up.

"Fitz.. I love you and I want you.. I want to be your First Lady. I would be honored to be your First Lady." She said looking down at him with his head between her breast.  
"Livvie you don't know how happy you have made me.. I love you too.." He said leaning up to kiss her plump lips.

For the next few hours they drifted off to sleep until it was time for the nurse to come and do her daily rounds.

* * *

Soooooooo.. I was watching Seven Fifty-Two and I got an idea.. lol Well as always leave me reviews. depending on how this goes, I'll most likely turn this into a series of One Shots. This one is mild but the next one.. yeah bye bye..  
I don't own Scandal nor the characters.


	2. Chapter 2- Sex in crazy places

So I wanted to thank everyone for the positive reviews. I didn't really know if your guys would like it or not. But sex between Olitz is always good right ? I want to thank ReneeHarris49 for this idea.. I think it turned out right but ill let you be the judge of it. This is an extended version of 2.03- Hunting Season.. #TreeGate. As always I don't own Scandal.

* * *

"I am not yours. I don't show up places because you want me. I am not yours. This is over." Liv said with tears in her eyes almost choking on the words coming out.

"Liv.. Livvie... OLIVIA WAIT!" Fitz screamed as she turned away to walk away from him

"What Fitz what I've said what I had to say so did you so just drop it"

"Olivia Pope if you walk your ass to the truck I will come to the truck and.."

"And what Fitz.. Do what, scold me like a child or drag me back to the tree and fuck me? Huh is that what you want" She asked with a smirk

"Olivia go to the cabin.." He said pointing to the main cabin in the woods

"No!" She said with a stern look. Telling herself that she wouldn't fall for this again.

"**OLIVIA POPE IF YOU DONT TAKE YOUR SWEET ASS TO THE CABINS NOW YOU WILL SEE A SIDE OF ME YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN**" he yelled with anger behind his words. For the life of him he could never understand why she was so damn stubborn.

"Fine" she said taken back that he slightly raised his voice at her, she begins moving to the cabin.

"Fine" he said mimicking her, and soon followed behind her.

As they approach the cabin door Liv stood by the door with her arms crossed, scoffing at Fitz while he is talking to Tom & Hal.

"Tom.. Hal.. Ms. Pope & I have some business to handle.. If there is not a war going on do not I repeat **DO NOT INTERRUPT US!** Got it" Fitz asked or more like told them.

"Yes sir." They said in unison. "Dont interrupt.. Unless war.." Hal repeated

"Good. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have some issues I need to work out... Gentleman" Fitz said turning around and started walking towards Liv & the cabin, pulling the keys from his pocket.

"What do you think? Rough or Make love?" Tom asked

"Oh he's definitely gonna give it to her good.. Hell more than good." Hal stated with a chuckle.

"$20 say she won't be able to walk & they will spend the night here"

"Oh you have a deal tommy boy"

"Took you long enough" Liv stated under her breath.

"Do you have something to say Liv? No good GO!" He spat looking at her. As he unlocked the door and motioned for her to go in.

"Nope fine peachy.."

"Olivia Pope you are in for a good one" Fitz said as he made his way into the house and through the foyer.

"What do you want Fitz? Hmm-" before she could finish her sentence His lips were pressed firmly to hers, knocking any air that was remotely in her lungs.

After what seemed like forever Fitz pulled away and turned Liv around placing one hand on her right boob and the other one cupping her pussy, leading her towards the dining room table.

"Ms. Pope you have been very bad. You walked away from me and made me chase you. You said things that we both know that had no truth. And to top It all you tried to leave me broken hearted and horny."

He pulled her jacket and blouse off leaving her in her pants and bra.. He then began moving his hand to unzip her pants and snaked his hand in her pants and underwear. Moaning at how wet she was for him. He wondered if she was always this wet when they argued. If she was then they would have to argue a lot more.

"Fitz... No-" she tried to finish her sentence but the way Fitz hand was moving only cause her to let out moans instead of complete sentences.

"What Livvie.. You decided to walk away from me and denied me what's mines so I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to fuck the shit out of you an I'm not going to stop. I don't care if you beg me, I'm not letting up." He said as he pushed two then three fingers into her wet pussy.

"Ahh fiiiitttzzzzz... I'm so..sor... Shit baby I'm sorry" she said as she began grinding her hips pushing his finger even deeper into her. God she would never get enough of this man.

"I know you're sorry but 'Im Sorry's' will not save you this time." He said pushing her pants and panties down. He then yanked off her bra leaving her completely naked and even hotter for him. Her moaning was out of control and he decided to add a fourth finger knowing that she was on the brink of losing control.

"Fitzzzzz right... GOD I CA-... OH SHIT BABY I FUCKING CANT..IM CUMINH" she screamed as a familiar pain formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Then cum.. You want it so bad huh then cum." He said biting down on her shoulder causing her to cum like never before. He was so hard his erection that he started to ache needing to be inside her soon but he wouldn't give in until she was yelling his name.. And loudly.

"Fitz baby please" she said in a panted voice.. "Baby I'm sorry really I won't-" she tried to finish but Fitz had push her body down onto the table causing her to whimper and wince at the pain.

"I know you are.." He said as he pulled out his erection, rubbing her throbbing pussy with the head.

"Fitz please baby give me-" she was cut off in mid sentence as Fitz plunged into her out of nowhere. She cried out like never before, feeling him balls deep. Then he pulled out and began undressing.

Liv looked back at him and decided two can play this game and began wiggling her ass in a circle catching his attention.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? ***SMACK*** I'm in control** *SMACK*** of this body not you**.*SMACK***" Fitz smacked her ass so hard Liv's eyes began to water and she knew she was gonna have hand prints tomorrow. Hand Prints and good grips she thought.

"Okay okay.. Baby just fuck me please" she cried not knowing if she could take anymore teasing.

"Oh I will don't worry about that." He said with a smirk as he moved her right leg up to rest on the table and plunged into her DEEP without many warning.

"Aaahhhhh I...I... Shit it feels so good baby" she said thrashing her ass back towards him, causing him to groan and grip her hips tighter..

"**OH GOD FITZ... I FEEL YOU IN MY STOMACH... DONT STOP**" she yelled a little more louder than expected.

"Oh I don't plan to.. It's so wet Livvie.. God damn don't ever leave me.." He said lifting her ass a little higher giving him an angle to hit her spot with each thrust.

"Baby right there... I feel it.. It's coming OH GOD IM CUMING.." She said feeling her pussy clench him pulling him to the edge.

"I know baby.. oh I know Livvie let it happen.. Fell me deep inside you baby just let it go.." He said moving faster than ever and placing his left hand on her clit rubbing circles.

"Baby" she moaned.

"Right there Livvie.. Huh you want it right there" he asked pulling her flush to his body making sure her leg stayed on the table he began punching and pulling at her breasts. "You feel me deep inside you.. Huh? I know you feel me"

"Aahhh Baby I can't take it much longer" she said feeling herself unravel by the second.

"Let go baby I'm there let go cum for me.." He said swiveling his hips to hit her spot on final time cause her to come like never before.

"FIIIITTTTTZZZZ AAHHHHHH" she moaned feeling her juices flow out of her and down her legs.

"YESS LIVVIE BABY GOD SHIT LIV" he said screaming so loud for sure Tom & Hal heard him. Hell he was convinced Mellie heard him all the way at the White House.

After pulling her leg down and hunched over the table breathing heavy she looked back at Fitz noticing that he was crying. She mustered up enough strength and turned over facing him.

"Fitz.. FITZ LOOK AT ME... Baby stop crying." She said feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. Watching the man she loved cause her heart the ache like never before and she couldn't handle it. "Fitz baby pleas stop crying okay.." She pulled his face up, making him look her dead in the eyes.

"Livvie... Please don't leave me.. I can't.." He began to sob even harder.

"Fitz I'm not going anywhere. You are for me. I love you beyond words.. I want you and only you" She said kissing his lips.

"I'm not leaving you. I love you Livvie. Promise me that you'll stay tonight.. Please" he said with pleading eyes as he smiled and the tears started to dry up. She nodded and moved them to the living room to lay on the couch. She laid down first then pulled Fitz to lay down. He planted himself right on her right boob and moved his hand to squeeze the left, eliciting a squeal from her.

"Mr. President I'm tired and my lady part is too sore to play right now"

"Hmm well I think I have the best solution to solve your last parts problem.." He said as he moved down her body, between her legs then gave her a long lick.

"Oh baby" she moaned.

_*back outside*_

"Dude it's been 9 hours.. Should we.." Tom asked with worry.

"You go in there I'll be sure to give the eulogy at your funeral." Hal said with a chuckle.

Contemplating Tom went against his gut. "Fuck that.. He's not serving my head on a silver platter." Tom said turning back around.

"Good hally boy." Hal roared with laughter.

"OH FUCK FITZ BABY YOUR TONGUE.. RIGHT THERE IM GONNA FUCK YOU.. GIVE IT BACK" Liv yelled causing Tom & Hal to turn towards the door giving a puzzled look.

"Oh you by the way you owe me $20." Hal laughed at Tom.

* * *

Well how was it? Please leave reviews and suggestions. I don't own Scandal nor the characters.


	3. The time Olivia Grant got Jealous

Well I'm back for another chapter. I know its been a while since I've updated Two Weeks, Two Long. I'm going to be doing some writing tonight and tomorrow and hopefully produce and update tomorrow evening. Well enough blabbering. As usually I don't own Scandal nor the characters. Please don't hesitate to review.

* * *

Tonight was suppose to be a night to remember. Tonight's event would change the views on the Grant administration. Tonight was the Inaugural ball and It was the first ball that Liv & Fitz would arrive as Mr. & Mrs. Grant, FLOTUS and POTUS. When Liv & Fitz arrived they were amazed at how many people showed up, considering that he had just divorced Mellie 7 months before the primary election. During the divorce his numbers were an all time low and it wasn't looking too good. Of course he was happy if he lost because he would still be married to Liv. But Liv wanted to give him his wish, his first and only wish, To be his wife and him to be president again. After 2 hours and 5 cocktails Liv was beginning to get angry at Fitz and his so called "Staffers" that looked more like trashy women fresh out of college. Of course she knew where she stood but she couldn't help but think about how she got him and if she would lose him the same way. Liv was too engrossed in her 6th cocktail that she didn't notice Delilah walk up to her.

"Hello Liv.. Liv... Earth to Olivia... OLIVIA" Delilah said slightly raising her voice causing Liv to break her gaze.

"Oh Hey Lilah I'm sorry I didn't hear you" Liv said downing the rest of her cocktail and getting up to properly greet Delilah.

Delilah and Liv had been friends since they were babies. Their mothers used to work at the same hospital. Delilah was Liv's only best friend and the only one she kept close once she moved into the White House and moved to be Mrs. Olivia Grant.

"Hey girl what has your attention" Delilah asked sitting down and followed Liv's eyes, finally landing on Fitz and his staffers.

"Nothing... I just.. Nothing" Liv said stumbling her words.

"Liv come on what's wrong"

"Everything is good. Too good. But to look over there and see Fitz flirting with that girl it pisses me off"

"Liv- oh Hol'up did that thing just touch your mans arm AND squeeze it?" Delilah asked now pushing her hair out of her face.

If it was one thing Liv knew it was that Delilah had her back. Delilah knew when it came to Fitz, Liv was serious and to not mess with her man.

"Liv all you gotta do is-" Delilah began to say but was cut off by Liv.

"First Delilah we are not in New York anymore, you can't go off the handle. We are at my husbands inaugural ball. Second, I've got this. I'll call you tomorrow." She said getting up and making her way to Fitz and this one particular staffer.

"Liv babe this is Amanda-" Fitz began to say but caught on to Liv's facial expression. She was giving him a Death Stare and his stomach began to hurt much like a child's would when they were scared or in trouble.

"Yeah I really don't care who she is. I'm ready to go" she said with an attitude.

"Babe we have another hour before the even is over"

"I don't care. **IM. READY. TO. GO**." She said with much more fire and Fitz knew that he was in trouble.

"Okay" he said. Placing his hand on her lower back.

"Thank you" She said and turned walking towards Tom and the doors.

In the car Fitz tried to make small talk only to be given a look. "The look" as he called it. That signature Olivia Grant look that told Fitz he was sleeping in a different room.

"Babe did you enjoy yourself? I saw you mingling with a few people" He said reaching for her hand and giving a small smile. In return Liv gave him a icy glare and snatched her hand away.

"Why don't you ask Amanda if she had good time. Seems like she's a better fit for you." She said then shifted her body to where she was facing the window.

_"Oh shit fuck me running"_ Fitz thought as they pulled up to the White House and into the tunnel.

"Wow Thanks Liv, you shouldn't have held the door" he said now gaining an attitude at her sudden attitude.

All night Liv was perfectly happy, conversing with everyone. It wasn't until he started talking to Amanda that Liv got upset. "That's it" he thought. The ignoring him, the looks it was all because she was jealous. Olivia Grant was jealous whether she admitted it or not.

"You should've had Amanda hold the door for you." She shot over her shoulder as she walked the steps am into the bed room.

"Liv.. Stop.. **STOP WALKING**" He yelled. Finally she stopped walking and just stood there.

"What is your problem? Why are you acting like this?" He asked obviously knowing the answer.

Finally turning around she said those words knowing that they would hurt him.

"I don't have a problem. But I do have a question, Do you want to fuck Amanda."

"What.. What the hell-" he said in utter confusion.

"I asked you if you wanted to fuck her. I mean why not. That's how you got me. You were married to Mellie and fucked. So what makes our current situation any different."

"Are you seriously asking me this rigt now. Liv oh come on you can't be serious." He said inching his way to stand directly in front of her.

"Answer the question Fitz. Do you want to fuck her"

Not even allowing a second to pass she already confirmed her suspicions.

"Wow... That's wow. My own husband has thoughts-" she said fighting back the tears.

"OLIVIA SHUT UP. OK IF YOU WOULD'VE LET ME ANSWER YOU INSTEAD OF JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS. NO I DONT WANT TO FUCK HER." Fitz yelled at her causing her to back away and him only to follow her movements.

"Then what is it? Huh?" She asked as she stopped walking backwards, walking towards him to stand in his face. As mucha s she tried to fight it the tears started to fall. Breaking his heart into a thousand pieces. He vowed that he would never make her cry and at that moment he failed.

After taking a deep breath he finally stated "Livvie she's gay"

"What"

"If you would've let me explain, I was gonna tell you that she's gay. James sister Kelly, they are together." He said in a calm softer voice.

"What" it seemed as if she couldn't fully wrap her mind around what he was saying.

"Yes baby. You know I would never.. I could never.. You are the only on for me. Livvie you are it for me."

"Fitz" she said feeling guilty for ever accusing him of wanting to do something to hurt her.

"Livvie, were you jealous." He asked with a smirk.

"Fitz.. I-" she began to say but lost her words. Looking down at her feet.

"Olivia, answer me. Were you jealous." He asked again lifting her chin to look into his eyes.

When she lifted her head he saw the tears that already escaped her eyes.

"Oh Livvie baby." He said now kissing her tears away. "Baby I would never ever do anything to hurt you... You hear me"

She only nodded, never opening her eyes.

"Livvie I need you to look at me. I need you.." He said only to have his words get stuck in his throat. "Babe look at me"

Finally she opened her eyes and he continued. Resting his left hand on her wait and right cupping her cheek.

"Liv you know me better than any person in this whole world. Even better than Cyrus, hell maybe better than my own mother." He said with a chuckle gaining that smile he so ever lived for. "You have to believe when I say that I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. You are my life and I live for you. I will spend my entire life making sure that you smile everyday If I have to. Please believe me when I say I love you and only you. You have nothing to be worried about because at the end of the night I will only come home to you"

"I know baby but look at you. Even if she wasn't gay, I see how women look at you. I hear how they talk about wanting to tame your 9 inch cobra. But you're right I should have a little more faith in you. I guess I am a little jealous. But I swear if you tell anyone I'll deny it." She said with a smile as he wipes the rest of her tears.

"Now.. Id like to show my beautiful wife how much I love and appreciate her. That I only want her." He said kissing and sucking on her neck, eliciting moans and purrs from her.

"I think she'd like it very much." in a blink of an eye Fitz had turn her around. Liv began unbuckling Fitz's belt and pants, snaking her hands into his pants.

Despite all of the arguing he was always turned on and hard for her.

"Oh god baby.. Do you know how big you are.. Mmmm" she moaned as he continued to suck on her neck and moved his hands down from her Breast to her now hot and wet pussy.

"Oh Livvie are you always wet? Hmm baby who gets you this wet." His said ripping her panties and massaging her clit with his thumb and two fingers into her pussy.

"Oh god baby.. Mmmm I need you in me." He said as he unzipped her dress and now walking her naked body towards the bed. Laying her down on her back.

"Oh no Livvie tonight I'm gonna prove to you why it is bad to accuse me of things id never do." He said ridding himself of his clothes and climbing on the bed. "Open those pretty legs for me baby.. Don't hid it from me." He said biting and licking her nipples.

Without even thinking she moved her legs wide open for him, now feeling the cold air whip against her sex.

"This is the only pussy I want to taste" he said as he moved his hand down to cup her then move two fingers back into her. "Oh fuck Livvie you are so tight. I'm gonna taste you baby.. Can I do that.. Mhmmmm can daddy do that." Trailing kisses down her body and finally attaching his mouth to her clit all while keeping his fingers deep into her.

"Oh baby... Oooohhhh... Feels Aahhh.. Oh Fitz. Don't stop" she said moaning and grinding herself onto him.

"I don't plan to.. Oh yes just like that baby. Mmmm"

"Ba-...babe I-... Baby oh god FITZ HERE... HERE IM GONNA CUM." She yelled now feeling that sensation in her stomach.

"Hold it Liv.. Can you do that Liv.. Hold it for me." He said pumping his fingers into her relentlessly.

"Aaaahhhh I can't." She said with her eyes shut hard.

"Yes you can baby. Just as she was about to cum, he removed his fingers from her, causing her to whimper like a child. He sat up bringing them up to his lips.

"Mmmm you taste so good. God so damn good." He leaned down and she sat up meeting him in a kiss that took her through euphoria.

"Baby.. Mmm. Fitz PLEASE FUCK ME."

Any other time Fitz would deny her, to prove his point but he needed to be deep inside of her.

"Yes Mrs. Grant but only if you roll over." To his surprise she did it without hesitation. Sitting up on her hands and knees, poking her ass out that he loved so much. He smacked her ass and she let a sound that he'd never heard before but he wanted to hear it again.

"Aahhh yes baby.. Fuck yes" she said.

Liv was never really a sexual person but when It came to Fitz she wanted him all of the time and anywhere she could have him.

Without any warming he slammed into her causing her arms to go weak and she fell to the bed. This position felt like heaven to Fitz. Her ass was perfectly in the air while her back was arched. He had to take a moment to regain himself and soon he began pumping into her like never before.

"Oh you're deep.. Mmmm.. Just like that Fitz.. Get deep into that pussy. Right there" she said panting and moaning.

"Are you gonna cum baby... Mhmm. I know you love it that deep are you gonna cum then? Cum for me baby" he said with a swivel of his hips and a smack causing her to yelp.

"Oh yes baby... I'm gonna.. Oh I feel it.. It's right th-.. I feel you in my stomach.. **OH GOD...**." she said not knowing how much more she could take.

"Cum for me Liv.. I'm right here baby.. I'm with you baby. Just let go. **NOW**!" He said and with a smack and that was her doing. She came hard and the soreness started to creep on her.

"FIIIIIITTTTTZZZZZ fuck.. Shit.." She said as he moved out of her and laid down pulling her to his chest.

"Livvie I love you.. And only you. And I hope you believe me baby because I love you and need you more than life itself." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too baby. And I believe you any day. Just know if another woman touches your arm, the bitch I will dust the floors with her ass. Then I will lay your shit bare." She said looking at him with a serious expression.

"Yes Ma'am Mrs. Grant.. Mmm if I knew you'd be this-"

"You better close your mouth before it has you skating on thin ice."

"Good night Livvie."

"Good night Fitzy" she said with a smile. Causing him to groan at the childhood nickname.

From that night on any doubt that Liv had about Fitz and losing him all went out the window. That night she slept like a baby, a worry free baby.

* * *

Well how about it? We are so used to seeing a Jealous Fitz who said Liv cant get jealous of her man sometimes? And I can t forget the sex that these two have. As always review and send suggestions. Rougher sex ? or Slow and sweet?


End file.
